The invention relates to a front frame which is intended for a combination instrument, in particular of a vehicle, and has a cover forming a boundary around a display of the combination instrument, the cover being at least partially covered with a decorative element. The invention furthermore relates to a process for producing a front frame of this type.
Front frames of the abovementioned type are used in today's motor vehicles and are therefore known. The front frame of the combination instrument is covered with respect to the passenger compartment by means of a covering window. The cover has a plurality of apertures for indicating instruments, digital displays or warning lights which are arranged on a rear instrument carrier.
The cover is at least partially covered with the decorative element, which is merely painted in a contrasting color in a simple design or, in the case of more complicated embodiments, can, in addition to purely structural elements, also be provided with imprints which assist in improving the functionality or the readability of the combination instrument or in facilitating the understanding of the display. For this purpose, the decorative element is provided, for example, with a coating or an imprint.
A disadvantage here is that the decorative element has to be positioned exactly with respect to the display. Because the decorative element is arranged in the driver's permanent field of vision, even the smallest deviations can be seen and therefore convey an inferior impression of the combination instrument. The observation of small tolerances, which is required in order to avoid deviations of this type, is associated here with a considerable outlay on production.
In other combination instruments the decorative element is designed as a printed film which has to be stuck onto the cover in a further operation. In this case, the film has to be cut out very exactly and laid carefully, since otherwise projecting lengths and gaps are produced. In particular, the outer edges of the film should not protrude over the cover. A further disadvantage here is that the film shows signs of aging over the course of time which may lead to the formation of folds and cracks, for example, but also to the film becoming detached from the cover.